


Love in Three Parts

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve, Natasha and Thor go to Berlin to catch bad guys, and they stay to fall in love.





	1. One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> We visited Berlin in 2017 with my best friends and I fell in love with the city. The places are real and the one unnamed are based on real places that i can't remember the names of!

In the middle of all the terrible things that were happening, they got word that there were still sales of Chitauri tech happening in Berlin. Sam wasn’t there to help them anymore, but Natasha and Steve had experience with these people. When they got ready to go, Thor was waiting at the Quinjet, axe in hand. 

Nat raised an eyebrow. “You sure you want to go?”

“I am bored here and there is little to do. I can wait around to hear if any of my people survived or I can do something. I’ll go with you. I don’t think Stark, Banner or the rabbit need my intellect. I do have brawn though.” 

Nat grinned rather wickedly as she looked him up and down. “You do have that,” she said quite happily, Steve thought. 

They landed the cloaked plane and had no trouble tracking down the terrorists. They were not the brightest ones they’d ever fought and soon were on their way to lockup and the tech was safely aboard the ship. They were taking it back for Rocket to take a look at. 

“So now what do we do?” Thor asked. 

“Food. We find food,” Steve said.

“He’s always hungry,” she told Thor, “for one thing or another.” 

Steve blushed prettily as only Steve could. Nat never tired of teasing him and he was always fairly good natured about it. He would never be completely comfortable in the modern world.

Thor actually dressed in regular clothes to go out. The jeans were tight in all right places and so was the Iron Man t-shirt he wore. 

Steve laughed at the sight of the shirt. “I could’ve found you a Captain America one.” 

“This is as close to real muscle as Stark will get,” Thor said with a grin. “He needs me.” 

They went to a Turkish barbecue where they cooked their own meats on a little grill at their table. The sauces were delicious and they ate and ate until Nat announced they needed to stop if they wanted to be able to get the jet off the ground. 

They’d slept on the jet for two nights and no one was looking forward to another night sleeping in seats. 

“Let’s get a couple of rooms and stay here a day or two,” Steve said. “We can get back to Wakanda quickly if they need us.” The Quinjets were certainly a _lot_ faster than conventional planes. 

“A day away would be nice,” Nat said and looked at Thor. “What about you?” 

“Whatever you decide,” he shrugged. Nat knew he felt unneeded in Wakanda right now. 

They had a little money and Nat had a credit card so they found a decent room. Nat got a king bed instead of two rooms, but she was okay with that. More okay than either man knew … yet. She smiled to herself as they got into their room. 

Thor was asleep as soon as he hit the bed. 

Steve and Nat found other things to do. And they really tried to be quiet. 

Actually, Steve really tried to be quiet. 

“Shhhh, you’ll wake him,” was what Thor heard Steve say. When he opened his eyes, there were two very naked people in the bed with him. Nat was on top of Steve and they were kissing. He made a noise in his throat. 

“Hello, sleepyhead,” Nat purred. 

“Shouldn’t you do that in private?” Thor asked. 

Nat slipped off Steve and gave Thor a kiss, a long, wet kiss. 

“Oh,” was all he answered as he put his arms around her and kissed her back. 

Steve watched, still a little shocked, Natasha thought. He didn’t say anything and he didn’t get that little line on his forehead that said he was angry or irritated. She just scooted closer to Thor and hoped Steve would join in. 

She was relieved when she felt his lips touch her shoulder and felt his warmth press against her back. She began to unfasten Thor’s jeans, happy to find only Thor and no underwear to fight with underneath. She touched him, making a little sound of contentment when he pushed against her hand. 

“You sure about this?” Thor asked, though he didn’t address which one of them he was asking. She said yes and she felt Steve’s nod against her back. She was pretty sure neither of them had done this before. Stark, maybe. These two, no. 

Her intention was not just to have them both but to try to get them to touch each other. She loved Steve and she adored Thor, and they needed one another, as much as she needed them. Nat never believed in love until she’d met Steve Rogers and saw what loyalty and love were. Now she could even see it and feel it for others, too. 

She also simply liked watching beautiful people together and these two were certainly that. Either way, she was fine with it. 

There weren’t any lights on in the room, but the city was bright so they were all bathed in the night light. She rolled onto her back and reached for Steve, kissing him. Thor began to kiss her breasts, nuzzling them with his beard just enough to tickle her. She reached a hand up to touch his back, to encourage him. Thor moved up to kiss her, too. It was always a little awkward but even she felt the electricity when his tongue touched Steve’s. She actually held her breath for a moment. 

She watched as they stopped kissing her and kissed one another. Steve made one of those little animal noises he made sometimes. They both stopped and looked at her, as if embarrassed that they’d neglected her for a minute.

“We’ve got all night.” 

Thor kissed Steve again, reaching across to touch his face as he did. She wiggled out from between them and to the foot of the bed. Steve lay back and pulled Thor with him. She moved up to the other side of Steve and lay down against his side. She watched as Thor rubbed himself against Steve’s hip, wondering if either of them would touch the other freely. 

She felt no constraints as she ran her hand down Steve’s belly to touch him, to stroke him. She was a little surprised when he turned his body toward Thor, pressing himself and her hand against Thor. The sound the Asgardian made could only be described as a growl as he pushed Steve back onto his back and moved on top of him. Her hand was still between them but Thor had moved it out the way as both of them had begun to thrust against one another. 

Thor lifted his hips long enough to reach between them and take both of them in his own hand. 

Nat stayed close to Steve, reaching out to stroke Thor’s shoulder. Thor paused in his kisses to kiss Steve’s face, his eyelids, to nuzzle his face against Steve’s. This tenderness wasn’t something she’d expected. He whispered something she couldn’t quite hear and Steve nodded. She was again surprised when Thor moved off of Steve and made his way down, down to take Steve into his mouth. 

Steve was undone rather quickly by Thor’s hand and his mouth. Nat held Steve, kissing him, whispering to him as Thor swallowed until there was nothing left. He got up on his knees and moved Nat on top of Steve, spreading Steve’s legs so he could fit between them and he quickly sank into her, doggy style, holding her hips tight as she looked down into Steve’s face. 

“Our lover is quite wicked,” she moaned as Thor rocked her. She rubbed against Steve beneath her with each of Thor’s thrusts. Steve kissed her and whispered sweet little things as she cried out in pleasure followed by Thor moments later. 

They all collapsed in a heap, sweaty, exhausted…

*

When morning came, they found themselves at the coffee shop that Steve and Nat had frequented when they’d stayed in Berlin while in exile. 

Thor had been quiet since they’d gotten up. Nat sat close to him, between him and Steve. She squeezed his hand. 

“Are you all right?” She asked when Steve went to the restroom. 

He nodded. “I think I might have done more than I should have.” 

“That isn’t true. We wanted you with us. I wanted you with us.” 

“Rogers?” 

“Did he seem to be the least bit reluctant to you?”

Thor actually turned pink. “No. I – he didn’t.” 

She kissed his cheek about the time Steve came out of the shop. He put a hand on Thor’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Shall we stay one more night?” Steve asked as he sat down.


	2. One More Day

Nat, Steve and Thor spent the day in Berlin. 

Though the city had undergone the same disaster as the rest of the world, life went on and things got back to normal as quickly as possible. There had been some fighting in Germany, but that had settled down when no more massive disappearances happened. It was comforting how the world had mostly adapted to the losses. It was also frightening that the world went on after such horrid losses. 

Nat had gone to one place in her wanderings that she wanted to see again and that was the Neues Museum to see the bust of Nefertiti. They went early in the day, while the place was less crowded. Long lines had not yet formed as they would later in the day. 

Nefertiti, Queen of Egypt, was there at the end of a hallway lined with other busts and statues. She was in the center of the room in a glass enclosure. Her name meant ‘a beautiful woman has come’ and she was that. If the real woman were anything like her bust, then she was a stunning woman indeed. She drew every eye with her regal beauty. 

Thor stared for a moment and said, “My father spoke of her. He came to Midgard and knew her and her husband. He said her beauty was without compare on any world he ever visited. He was right.” 

Nat and Steve could both sense the sadness when Thor spoke of his father. Nat put her arm around him and Steve touched his shoulder. He looked at them and smiled a little sadly. “Life goes on and so do we.” 

They ate currywurst again and Thor ate so much that Nat was afraid he might actually explode. He also drank massive amounts of beer with no real effect, like Steve. She did realize that a drunk thunder god might not be a good thing and was thankful. 

They walked miles and miles, looking at the beautiful buildings and being amazed that people were still out walking in parks, touring historic sights, eating at sidewalk cafes… life really did go on. They all knew they’d have to go back to Wakanda soon enough. 

They were all subdued at dinner, maybe _because_ they knew their time was coming to an end and they’d have to go back soon. They went to bed early and Nat fell asleep with them on either side of her. She woke sometime later and realized she was alone in the bed. 

She saw them in front of the window with the lights from outside silhouetting them. They were in each other's arms, kissing and holding each other tightly. She couldn’t hear what they said when they paused to speak. She dared not make a sound. 

They stopped talking and moved away from the window. They moved back toward the bed. Nat pretended she was asleep. 

They ever so gently lay down on one side of the bed. 

Steve whispered, “Are you sure? I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Thor answered, “Neither do it but Sif did it to me once. It wasn’t so bad once she put something slick on me.” 

Nat wondered if either of them knew there was gel in the drawer. 

Steve said, “I saw Nat slip something into the drawer. Wasn’t so bad? Wasn’t so BAD?” 

“It felt good, then. I’d think your penis will feel better than what Sif used.” 

“We’re about to find out.” 

She was having an awful time not letting them know she was awake. She peeped at them through slitted eyes as Thor rubbed the lube on Steve.

“If you do that much more, I won’t last to put it in you,” Steve warned. 

“Now put some on me, in me.” 

Steve did and Thor stopped talking all together a few moments later. Thor was on all fours with his bottom in the air and his elbows on the bed. Steve was behind him on one knee. Thor moaned and whispered, “I won’t break. Just do it.”

“Oh god,” Steve managed a few moments later. 

“Yeah,” was all Thor said. 

They weren’t paying any attention to her so she didn’t bother to pretend to be asleep. She just watched. As much as she wanted to join them, she didn’t. They were so absorbed in one another and both were so intent and intense that she couldn’t bear to interrupt them. 

“Touch yourself. I want you to come with me,” Steve said breathlessly and Thor did as he was asked, taking himself in hand and matching Steve’s thrusts. 

Nat’s skin was on fire just from watching them. 

“Now!” Steve said and Thor made a sound that was more animal than man. They didn’t move for a bit after it was done. Nat closed her eyes, making sure they had a bit of privacy and not letting them know she’d watched. 

She smiled to herself when Thor said, “You take the side. I made the wet spot, you can sleep in it.”

“Asshole,” Steve said with a laugh and they settled in the bed. In typical Thor fashion, he was snoring in seconds. Nat opened her eyes and saw Steve watching him sleep. She couldn’t read the look on his face. He leaned close and kissed Thor’s cheek, then whispered, “Goodnight, sweet Natasha.”

“Love you, Steve.”


	3. One last Dance

They all knew this had to be their last day in Berlin. 

And their last night.

Their stay in Berlin had been something quite extraordinary in the middle of a catastrophe. Natasha had no idea what would happen when they flew back to Wakanda, but she did know that the work of fixing the mess Thanos left would take up most of their time and attention. She didn’t know how well she and Steve had hidden their relationship from the others and she had no idea how Thor would feel about their little trio becoming known. She did know that it was hard to hide things when they all lived and worked so closely together. 

She watched them sleep. Thor took up most of the bed with limbs splayed out in every direction. He looked like a boy when he slept. He also snored and mumbled in his sleep, something about a rabbit. She was pretty sure he meant Rocket. 

Steve, on the other hand, still had those worry lines when he slept. He had carried the weight of the world on his strong shoulders since she’d first met him. He always snuggled up to her in his sleep and sometimes he’d wake up screaming. Thankfully, that hadn’t happened here. Perhaps having both her and Thor so close made him sleep better. 

She never slept too much, never had. She’d always needed to stay aware of what was going on, so sleep was not a luxury she could afford. 

She made a cup of coffee in the little coffeemaker in their room and sat by the window. It was early but the sun was up already. The city had yet to come awake. Only a few early morning workers were out and about. 

She hoped Shuri, Tony and Bruce had some ideas… or that someone did. She, Steve, and Thor - they were soldiers, warriors in the war against evil but they had failed. They had lost the battle, maybe the war. It was up to the brilliant ones now to tell the rest of them what to do. 

At least, she hoped that was true. 

When she looked back at the bed, Steve’s eyes were open. He got up quietly and went to the bathroom then came back to kiss her cheek. 

“Good morning. Been up long?”

“Just long enough to make a cup of coffee. Want some?” She offered him her cup, and he took a sip. 

“I wish we could stay here, pretend the world was well.” 

“Me, too. This has been wonderful. I feel guilty for having such a wonderful time with you two.” 

“I don’t know what to feel,” Steve said as he leaned into the window frame and looked up and down the street. “Guilt, elation, and maybe a little shame.”

She stood and hugged him from behind the moved to look out the window with him. Thor made sound and then grew quiet. He was still sleeping. 

“He’s like a puppy sometimes,” Nat said fondly and was surprised when Steve blushed. “What was that for?” 

“Puppy is not what I was thinking.”

“You’re a dirty old man, Rogers.” She put her arm around his waist and pulled him close to her side. “But I like you anyway.”

“Want me to shower and go to the bakery for some food?” 

“We can wait ‘til our god wakes unless you’re starving.”

“I’ll get a shower anyway,” he kissed her cheek and headed to the shower. Nat sat for a few minutes, drinking her coffee then she followed him. 

The bathroom was steamy and hot. She opened the shower door and stepped in with Steve. He didn’t say anything, just pulled her into his arms and kissed her under the spray of the shower. She laughed when her mouth filled with water and spit it out. 

“So much for romance,” he laughed as he kissed her again, this time moving them both out of the main spray. 

Steve grabbed the body wash and made a lather in his hands. He began to soap her up, shoulders and arms, then the tip of her nose and then he got serious. He soaped her breasts down to her waist and her legs. He turned her around and soaped her back and bottom. Natasha was shivering, but not from the cold. He soaped between her legs, teasing her with his fingers. 

“You are an evil bastard, Cap,” she whispered quite breathlessly. 

“Let me rinse you. I want to pick you up but you’re so slick that I’m afraid I’ll drop you.” He rinsed all the lather away and lifted her. “Wrap your legs around me,” he directed her and as she did, he positioned himself to plunge into her. He moved them so she was against the shower wall and he began to move in an excruciatingly slow rhythm. 

“The evilest!” She said then neither of them said much for several minutes. 

She came first, moaning quietly as he held her pinned to the wall. He was only seconds behind. 

“God, Nat, I love you so much,” he whispered breathlessly in her ear as she stood on the floor again. He wasn’t ready to let her go yet so they stood under the water, body to body and cheek to cheek for some time before they bathed one another and got out of the shower. 

Thor was sitting on the side of the bed, eating a banana and drinking coffee. 

“Good morning,” he grinned. “Clean?” 

“Watch much?” Steve asked, finding another banana and peeling it. 

Thor held up two fingers in a short measure. “Little bit.” 

Neither of them had heard him come into the bathroom but they weren’t paying much attention. They had been quite busy. 

“So what’s up today, boys?” Nat asked as she slipped into her jeans and a Captain America t-shirt. “Like my shirt?”

“The shield looks better on your chest than mine,” Steve answered. 

“Beach! I found a beach,” Thor said. 

“Nothing to wear,” Nat said. 

“Nude beach!” Thor grinned. “I love to swim.” 

Nat had the image of her companions naked and dripping on the beach. “Sounds great!” 

Steve looked horrified. “Really? You’re really gonna make a guy from the 40’s walk around naked in public?” 

“Nope. We’re gonna swim naked in public and lie on beach towels.” Nat giggled. She knew that being an American would make it rather foreign and strange for Steve, but she wasn’t letting him wiggle out of it. Besides, she was going to enjoy all the jealous looks they got when she showed up with her hunks on the beach. “We might need a little sunscreen and some towels. Or maybe we can rent one of those little baskets.”

Thor got showered and they went down to the corner to a little bakery for some food. Thor ate enough for three as usual. Steve was still a little skittish about the whole nude thing. They got some towels and sunscreen and off they went to Lake Wannsee. 

The regular beach was really crowded, but the nudist area wasn’t nearly as crowded. Nat and Thor were ready in moments while Steve lingered. 

“Get your ass out here!” Nat urged and finally he did. His face was a nice pink color.

Thor was already heading into the lake. He really looked like the god he was. Other people were staring at the gorgeous man, having no idea who he really was. 

“No one is looking at us anyway.” Nat grabbed his hand and dragged him to the beach where their towels were spread. “You do swim?”

“Yep. Even tiny little weaklings can swim.” 

She leaned close and kissed his cheek. “I’d love you if you were still a tiny weakling!” She jumped up and ran down to the water to play with Thor. Steve looked around then jumped up and followed. 

The three splashed and swam until they were tired. Well, hungry or tired. When they came back up to sit on the beach, Nat marveled at how good the men looked with wet hair. She looked a little like a drowned rat. They all put some more sunscreen on the tender bits and lay in the warmth of the sun. 

Women and men had been staring at them all, Thor especially, all morning. When Nat said something about it, he shrugged. “I _am_ a god.” 

Steve murmured, “Asshole,” under his breath.

“Want to back up that mouth?” Thor grinned. 

“Not here in public. Maybe tonight.” 

Nat was laughing. She loved when they went all alpha on one another. They’d argue and the next thing she knew, they’d be in each other's arms. Thor was quite affectionate and quite sweet. Steve was more reserved, but she’d never met a man who needed love more than he did. 

Thor leaned in close to Steve. “I’ll hold you to it.”

Nat winked. “Me too!” 

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You two are turning me from a nice, wholesome guy to a sex starved fiend.” 

Nat kissed his cheek again. “Us? And you’re all innocent?” 

“I was…” he laughed. 

Thor rolled over onto his back, bringing looks from men and women all over the beach. There is naked and then there’s Thor - they are not the same. 

“ _You_ were the one who fucked me!” He announced to most of the world. 

Steve turned a bright red that had nothing to do with sunbathing. “You asked me to!”

“Do you do everything anyone asks you to do?’ Thor said. 

Steve said, “I try.” 

“And you do it very well,” Nat giggled. “I watched.” 

“Both of you are incorrigible!” Steve said, laughing. 

“Hey!” Nat playfully smacked his arm. “You fucked me, too.” 

“Not even going to talk to you two.”

They all decided to get dressed and find some food before they roasted. Sunscreen only works for so long and no one wanted their untanned bits burned. They took the train back from the beach and somehow they all ended up at the little coffee shop near the Brandenburg Gate, the one Steve and Nat loved when they were in Berlin before Thanos. 

“So what else do you guys want to do?” Nat asked. “We still have several hours of daylight.” 

No one had any ideas. Actually, they all were dreading the next morning when they had to return to the cares and worries of saving the world. 

Thor came up with a plan. “A nap! We need a nap.” He smiled at them both as if he’d figured out cold fusion. 

Nat was pretty sure that Thor’s naptime didn’t involve sleeping or clothes, but she was okay with that, too. They grabbed some food at a little bakery to take back to the room and off they went. Once back, they snacked on fruit and ate little sandwiches made from cold meats and cheeses. They’d even scored a few Cokes. 

After they’d eaten, Thor sprawled out on the bed and sighed. “Now, I really am tired.” He closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds. Nat envied him that ability. She noticed that Steve seldom slept more than she did. 

“Shall we go out and let the little one sleep?” She asked Steve. “We can leave him a note.” 

They went to the Pergamon Museum to see the Ishtar Gate. It was the eighth gate into Babylon, a gate that Alexander the Great had probably passed through on his way into the inner city of Babylon. The gate had been restored but the bits at the bottom were original and were still the lapis color that they had been painted in antiquity, though the color had faded over so much time. 

They held hands as they looked at the gate. 

“Can you imagine Alexander and his companions walking through this gate? What must the rest of Babylon looked like?” Nat whispered. It was not a requirement that one whisper but voices tended to echo in the halls of the museum. 

Steve didn’t know much about it but Nat’s enthusiasm made it fun for him, too. He oohed and ahhed over things that she liked and tried to see thing through her eyes. He loved holding her hand and acting like a normal person again, even if only for a little while. 

After the museum, they walked back to their hotel and found Thor watching German television and eating fruit. 

“So did you have fun looking at stuff older than me?” Thor asked. 

‘”We did,” Nat said and kissed his cheek in greeting. “Did you have a nice nap?” 

“I did. I dreamed of my mother and Loki when we were children. I miss them, even Loki.” 

Nat gave him a quick hug and another kiss on the cheek. 

“So what’s for dinner?” Thor asked. 

They decided on Spanish and over dinner, Nat told stories of being in Berlin before she knew Steve. She told them about the party and club scene in the city. 

“I can’t see me at a sex club,” Steve said. 

Nat laughed. “I can’t even see you at a dance club! You can be a bit old fashioned, you know.” 

“Hey, I was born in a different era.” 

Thor grinned. “I was born in a different _world_!” 

“Sometimes you’re old fashioned, too, thunder boy,” she quipped. “I don’t hold it against either of you.”

“You make us sound useless.” Thor said. 

“Oh, no, you both have your uses,” she teased. 

Thor looked at Steve. “You owe me one… remember?”

“Yes, I do. Perhaps we should go back to our room soon. I don’t like being indebted.” 

They paid quickly and made their way back. Once outside their door, Thor pushed Steve against it and kissed him, grabbing and pulling on Steve’s clothes as Nat keyed the door open. The two men almost fell into the room. All three of them were stripping one another as if their very lives depended on it. Once naked, they all dove to the bed. Nat and Thor were all over Steve, licking and caressing every bit of him. 

Thor looked at Steve. “You don’t have to do this. Really.”

“I can take it,” Steve said. 

“I don’t want you to just _take_ it. I want you to enjoy it.”

“Did you?” Steve asked.

“Oh yes,” Thor almost blushed. “You know I did. You were there.” 

“I have an idea.” Nat lay down and beckoned Steve. He went to her arms. “I want you to be inside me and Thor inside you. What d’you think?”

“We’ll have to be careful not to smoosh you,” Thor said to Nat. 

They all caressed and kissed one another for several minutes. 

Nat knew that the place where Steve’s leg joined his body in the front was one of those places that made him shiver just to touch. She kissed it, letting her tongue linger then dragging it closer and closer to his erection. 

When he tried to touch himself, Thor grabbed his hand and stopped him. “Not yet.” He moved up to kiss Steve’s mouth, a long, sweet exploratory kiss that grew hotter and hotter the longer they kissed. Then he began to kiss Steve all over, kissing every place but the ones Steve most wanted kissed. Nat helped and by the time they met over his chest, he was almost to the point of begging. 

Almost. 

They did not stop the torture until he begged. 

Thor opened the drawer and found the tube of lubricant. 

“Get on your hands and knees. We’ll start out that way,” Thor told him and as soon as Steve did, he rubbed the slick, cold lube in all the places he needed it to be, sliding a finger inside. “Don’t tense up. Just let me touch you. Close your eyes.” 

He moved onto his knees behind Steve and pressed himself inside slowly. Thor began to move, slowly at first. When Steve moaned, Thor smiled. Nat kissed Steve then she squirmed her way under him, shoving a pillow under her hips to raise them up. When she was where she wanted to be, she could feel him rubbing against her. She took him in her hand and guided him inside her. 

“Fuck!” He hissed when Thor thrust hard and in doing so, pushed him deep into Nat. It took them a few tries to get their rhythm together, but once they did, the only sounds were skin against skin and the rocking of the bedframe, punctuated now and again with a soft groan or whispered endearment. 

Steve and Natasha came together, gazing into each other’s eyes. Thor followed seconds later, holding tight to Steve as he did. 

After they moved apart, Thor moved to lay beside Nat on one side and Steve moved to the other one. They kissed one another then her. 

“I love both of you. No matter what happens when we leave here, remember how much I love you,” Nat said as she looked from one to the other. 

Thor put his head on her shoulder like a child would have and she put her arm around him, holding him close. Steve snuggled close on the other side and laid a hand across her body. She looked down and saw that Thor’s hand was touching Steve’s. 

They woke early, showered and left for their hidden plane. Thor, Nat and Steve boarded it, but Captain America, Black Widow and the God of Thunder disembarked a few hours later in Wakanda. They didn’t tell the others anything but now and again, if one watched closely, they would catch a glance between the three of them that said it all.


End file.
